juunitaisenfandomcom-20200222-history
Usagi
Usagi 「''憂城''」 is one of the 12 Zodiacs from the novel Juuni Taisen. He is the Warrior of the Rabbit who kills with distinction. In the anime, he introduces himself as "Killing Psychotically." Appearance Usagi was a young man with a fit build, he has messy white short hair which covered his left eye while his right eye is red with a black sclera. He is also shown to have sharp teeth. He wore a black rabbit-eared headpiece with one of the ears drooping over his left eye. He wears a collar with a black bow on his neck. Two black suspenders hooked across his shoulders supported his extremely tight and revealing black shorts. He also wore a large white rabbit tail on his back. His shoes were a pair of black dagger high heels. Before killing Snake, he originally wore a black tuxedo vest with a white undershirt and black pants, along with his other regular attire. Personality Usagi has a distorted mental state. Upon first glance, he seemed to be quite childish, careless and impulsive as well. Despite all, he is quick-witted and strategic. As seen when he purposely kill Snake before the tournament starts, this allowed him to gain an advantage to face others with his necromancy. He is always thinking ahead, preparing for his next battle. So, when he kills he does so carefully so that he doesn't cause too much damage his new "friend." Background The details behind Usagi's pasts are left unknown. Plot Usagi immediately kills Snake before any other warriors have even arrived. Later, he raises his hand to join Monkey's peace alliance, only to stay behind in the building as the floor collapses beneath the warriors. Using the revived body of Snake, he kills Boar and turns her into one of his zombies. He sends the zombified Boar off to survey an area, but she is completely torn apart by Chicken's swarm of birds. Later, after Chicken's death, Usagi forces Monkey and Rat out of the sewer by using his own swarm of dead birds. He sends Snake off to seperate Rat from Monkey and kill him, while Usagi fights and eventually kills Monkey by using Snake's severed head to see behind him. He uses the zombie Monkey to retrieve Horse's dead body from a burning building, and takes his gem. He later uses Snake's body to get in a conflict with Tiger and Ox to distract them of him going after Dragon. Right before he gets to Dragon he has Monkey throw Snake's head up towards Dragon distracting him, than right after Monkey launches Rabbit in the air. While Dragon is holding the head Rabbit cuts him in half commanding him to go help his little brother taking out Ox and Tiger. Rabbit hides somewhere while Ox and Tiger take out the twins killing them for good. He reappears in front of Ox and Tiger saying nothing but ready for a fight. He charges at them and right before Ox and Tiger attack, Usagi bites through his tongue, committing suicide. After Ox and Tiger attack, Usagi's body is then split into multiple pieces. Because he killed himself, Usagi's necromancy works onto his own body and allows him to move and attack with his dismembered body parts, creating more mayhem for Ox and Tiger. Skills & Abilities Achieving first blood in the 12th Zodiac War proves his strong capabilities. His agility allows him to move around the battlefield quickly, it is shown that he delivered a strike to Inounoshishi with a lightning speed while his puppet hold her in place. His necromancy is well cooperate with his swift combat style, making him a dangerous opponent. Weaponry *'Dual Blades: '''Usagi wields two sharp blades, named March Hare (三月兎, ''Sangatsu-usagi) and White Rabbit (白兎, Shiro-usagi), both easily cuts through flesh. The blades are also capable in returning in a boomerang manner after throwing them. Abilities *'Necromantist:' This ability allows him to revive and use the bodies of those he kills as puppets (or as he calls them, friends). Along with controlling them: Usagi is able to see and hear the things that his puppets can and his puppets still can use any special power that they possess. For example, Boar was still able to use "Non-Reload." Quotes Trivia *His name, Usagi (憂城), means "lonesome rabbit." **''Usa (うさ・憂さ)'' means gloomy, melancholy, or lingering sadness. Ki (き・城) means a walled-in fortress or keep (When used in a compound, the ki sound can be voiced gi). Usagi (うさぎ・兔) means rabbit.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page: 254 *Despite his birthday being unknown, due to the trend of all the other characters' birthdays following the month and corresponding day then his birthday is speculated and most likely to be December 12th. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Eastern Zodiacs Category:Deceased Characters